When we'll meet again
by chocolate-strawberry-leaf
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari's wedding will make more than one happy couple. Naruto U and Sakura H, Gaara and Hinata, Ino and Suigetsu, and other surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**When we'll meet again**

Chapter one:

The real deal about proposing

Shikamaru waited in the park for Temari. They've been dating for exactly a year now, just after Sasuke and his new friends came back to Konoha. Gaara and Naruto had managed to reason them, and during the welcoming party the little couple had had their first kiss. Since then things were a bit calmer in the 5 great countries but there was still a lot of work to do. Temari and Shikamaru could only see each other during week-ends and vacation. But that was enough to know it. As troublesome as it was he had to do it today.

Finally she arrived, as cute as ever, and they decided to go on for a walk. Shikamaru brought her to the top of the mountain and there, as the sun slowly hide behind Konoha; he got on his knees and proposed to Temari, holding a ring.

"Do you want to be my wife?"

Everything became silent, the birds stopped to sing when suddenly

"Yes…yes I do" she replied with a big smile, her eyes full of tears.

Hundred of Naruto where running in the hole village to announce the engagement. Temari had make the mistake to tell Ino who couldn't stopped herself for telling it to Sakura who, after some drink's at the bar with her team mates had told Naruto and Sasuke and so on until all of their friend knew it. Naruto was chosen to spread the news in the entire village because of his doppelganger technique. Naruto took his new job very seriously and so everyone could see a couple of him running, jumping from house to house, screaming the news. Everything was going well until he stopped in the middle of the road, frozen, in front of a VERY angry Temari. Shikamaru arrived and didn't need to analyze the situation for more than a second to understand that She was about to kill him. Few of the Naruto started to take slow steps back wild other where to terrified to move. Then, in a second, Temari had drawn out her fan. All the doppelgangers diapered in a puff letting poor Naruto alone.

_ Naruto, Can I ask you WHY are you telling everyone that I'm engage WITHOUT my permission?

_ It's just that I…I thought that…you know…err

_ I'm waiting, said Temari dryly, ready to attack at any moment

_ well when…when I heard that you were engaged I thought…we thought that you would be … hum, happy that everyone knew of your err happiness? Unless you're not happy to get married hum… haha.

Sweat started to appeared on Naruto forehead. Suddenly a voice, as if coming from heaven, came to save him.

_ Baka Naruto, you defeated the most dangerous ninjas but you can't stand in front of a girl without shaking of fear. Haha that's my Naruto, said Sakura. Sorry Temari but we wanted to make it easier for you.

_ that's right, said Ino, appearing on top of the nearest building, you'll need help to organize everything, specially our bride dresses

_ And the reception decoration, said Hinata appearing by Sakura's side

_As well as the food, said Tenten

_ But the more important will be your dress, then maybe Shikamaru's costume but that can come later.

_ But we didn't even choose the date! Said Temari

_ what about this summer?

_ That's not very original, everybody is doing their wedding in summer

_ I thought we could do it in Suna, in winter, said Temari, replacing her anger by excitement.

_ hum, darling I thought we would talk about the wedding with our parent, asked Shikamaru hesitating

_ Forget about it Shikamaru, the groom has no power of decision in his wedding, replied Sakura

_ Sorry Shika but it's a fact, said Ino before going back in the animated conversation with the other girls

Naruto, happy that Temari was too busy to notice him, started to walk silently toward Shikamaru.

_ Sorry Dude, in front of those girls we have no chance of winning. Wanna go eat some Ramen?

_ How troublesome, he replied scratching his head, let's go.

And while the two of them started to move, Shikamaru starting to realize the real deal about proposing and Naruto thinking of the numerous bowls of ramen he would have, the girls continued to talk, planning the perfect wedding.

**Next chapter: hen night**

**This is my first story so review please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hen night**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…but I could (who knows)

Shikamaru was sitting at the bar, a glass in his hand, listening vaguely to Kiba arguing with Kankuro. It was his bachelor party, one week before the marriage. Everybody was at the bar, having fun. Lee, who was drunk, was trying to hit Suigetsu, not realizing that his punches where passing thought. Chouji was eating so much that his head was hidden behind the empty plates. Naruto and Konohamaru were doing a sexy jutsu contest, since stripers were not allowed (Kiba had tried to convince Temari, but she had become so mad that Sakura and Hinata had to keep her from killing him). It was decided that the wedding would take place in Suna but they couldn't decide yet where they would live. Everything had been prepared by Temari and her five bridesmaids (Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Karin) which was fine with Shikamaru: he could relax and just helped when he was asked to. Half of Konoha and all Suna were invited to the wedding, so Gaara had to organize the village square into a reception hall. This was going to be the perfect wedding had assure Temari but in reality Shikamaru thought that It was all trouble for nothing. It was like her Hen night, she had prepared a sort of "game" with her friends which would make them "realize there real feelings", or something like that.

Temari had indeed planed something to make her friends as happy as she was, with someone that you really love. First they ate a lot of chocolate in front of her favorite film, _love actually_, then they started to do what they always did, talking about boys

_" so", started Ino," what do you think of the news guys?"

_"What, you mean Suigetsu, Jugo and Sasuke?" Replied Karin," this water guy is so arrogant, I can't support him! And Jugo is always so distant; it's as if he liked animals better than us!"

_ "Suigetsu is kind of cute, don't you think?" Asked Tenten

_ "I would put him at the same level of hotness as Sasuke and Sai," answered Ino

_"Hotness? Is it even a word" Said Sakura, "beside Sasuke is not really my type anymore"

_ "isn't your type a blonde?" Replied Ino

_ "With a warm smile?" Said Hinata

_ "Loving ramen?" Said Tenten

_ "And having sometimes toad-like eyes?" Finished Temari

_ "Stop it you guys!" Sakura said, hiding her sudden red face, "I never said I liked Naruto!"

_ "Who spoke about Naruto?" Ask Ino, a smile on her face "Do you want to say something about him?"

_ "Te… Temari didn't you spoke of a game?" Asked quickly Sakura, changing the subject

_" Yes, I nearly forgot. Here it is."

She showed her friends a little device with a pink screen.

_ "This is an old matchmaking box. It was once my mother's and before that her mother's. The Suna tradition wants that, in each hen nights, all the single girls use it to help them find their true feelings in love."

_"Does it works?" Asked all the other girls in a same voice

_ "Most of the time yes, but it's not very useful. It shows you the way and you have to do all the rest."

_" What do we have to do?" they asked again.

_ "It's simple: put a bit of your chakra in this spot and it tells you what you have to offer to which guy."

_" You have to offer something?" said Tenten, "Why?"

_ "It works as an Ice breaker, you offer him something and he offers you something in exchange. At the end you're fixed. Thought, the matchmaker box never indicates the same present or person twice."

_ "how does it know the guys names?" Asked Hinata

_ "I've added them and put some of their chakra in the box too."

The girls all looked at the box

_"Don't worry, we never figured out if it was choosing randomly or not." Said Temari to reassure them

_"let's try it then", said Ino exited

_"I'll go first", proposed Sakura

She made some chakra, put it on the spot and waited. The device took several minutes, during which she thought: _I don't know what I want. I really like Naruto since he is so grown up, but maybe I'm destined to Sasuke. All my feelings for him haven't disappeared yet. I hope I will find out with this matchmaker device_

The box stopped and the name SASUKE appeared with LUKY CHARM as a gift

_What does it mean!!! Do I have to figure out if I love him or if not?_

Karin was raging when she saw this. Sasuke was supposed to be hers, not this pinkie!

_ "Interesting," said Temari." Who is next?"

_ "I want to try. It seems fun." Answered Ino

_I hope I'll end up with a cute guy, maybe Sai or Suigetsu. _She thought. _If I do I could give anything to him._

She rapidly regretted her thought. The box indicated SUIGETSU under the column _name_ but also UNDERWEAR at the column _gift._

_ "No! You must be kidding me!" Said Ino in horror

Every girl was laughing

_" No no no no no, I can't do that! It's gonna be so humiliating! What will people think?"

_" Sorry, you have to do it until the end," said Temari half laughing, "you will never get a second chance."

_ "What can I give!!!! Something nice and I'm a vamp, something sober and I'm a grandma!"

_ "That's the risk of it!"

This laugh made Hinata less stressed so she went next to get rid of it.

_What will happen? I know that Naruto is not the right one but still… who will I end up with?_

At everyone surprise, even Hinata's, it was Gaara. She just had to give him a flower

_ "Wow, that for a surprise." said Tenten.

After that, Karin ended up with Chouji, having to give him chocolate (food, what a surprise) and Tenten had to give a hand-made scarf to Neji (which she had already made, wanting secretly to give it to him for a long time).

They decided to go find their gift and meet in an hour at the guys' bar. Just before leaving, Hinata spoke to Temari privately.

_ "How do I give my present to Gaara? I never spoke to him! The only time I really saw him was at the chûnin exam, and he wasn't very nice at this time."

_ "Don't worry, my brother can seem impressive but he is really nice. Just say that it is because of my stupid games, he is used to it by now."

_ "thanks."

The girls were in front of the bar, not brave enough to open the door. Inside, the contest had stopped (Sakura had warned Naruto of their arrival) and everybody was starting to feel sleepy. Shikamaru was about to leave when he saw poor Hinata, as red as a tomato, pushed by the other girls toward them.

_ "We flipped coins, you lost so you start." Said Ino

_"but, but …"

_ "No buts, go ahead". Said Temari

With all the energy she had left she walked toward Gaara. He looked at her strangely, then looked at his sister and smiled a bit.

_ "What did she do this time, Hinata?" He asked

Surprised by the fact that Gaara actually knew her name she started to explain.

_" Well,… we played a strange game with a matchmaker box, like… like the Suna tradition want and I was choose to… to…"

_" This old box! Don't worry, it is just a game based on hazard, nothing real."

_ "Well, I was chosen to give you this"

She gave him a beautiful red rose. He took it and bowed lightly.

_ "I thank you very much, and I will make sure my present to you will be worthy yours"

Hinata blushed, and did it even more when she saw everyone looking at her.

_ "your turn Sakura", reminded Temari.

Sakura went to Sasuke and gave him the lucky charm shaped as a chat.

_ "I was chosen to give you this, Sasuke. I hope it's not too girly for you."

_ "than…, thank you."

He was completely lost, but nobody noticed because Naruto started to talk

_ "And me! I never get anything from you!"

_ "Don't be jealous, it's just a game. She said nicely. If you want I can offer you some ramen tomorrow. What do you think?"

_ "Great Sakura, you really are the best."

At this moment Sakura was really happy and forgot Sasuke. She loved when Naruto was smiling, plus he said that she was the best, how nice of him.

When everybody was looking at Naruto and Sakura, Ino went to Suigetsu to give him a bag containing one of her panties.

_ "Before I give you your gift I have to tell you that I NEVER choose it so don't get a wrong idea out of me."

_ "This might get interesting", he replied, "Let's see what is inside… WOW, that's what I call a desperate gift."

_ "Who do you call desperate here!" She said angrily. "I told you I had no choice! I can have whoever I want WITHOUT doing such things."

_ "Can you?" He asked provocatively

_ "Yes, and I'll prove it to you. At the wedding party, I will make the cutest guy ask me out."

_"I'm impatient to see this." He replied with the same tone.

Meanwhile, Tenten had given her present to Neji. They were now kissing each other. This wasn't really a surprise to anybody; they all knew that they were in love for a long time now but never said it. Like Temari had said, this was the ice breaker. Karin was the only one left, and she decided to do it fast, not to be humiliated for too long.

_ "This is for you", she said dryly before moving again.

_ "Chocolates, how nice of you," replied Chouji. "Wait, do you want some?"

_ "Err, no thanks, keep them." And she ran away.

_" "This girl is really weird don't you think?" said Shikamaru, sitting next to his friend. "Temari had to invite her to her hen party not to feel guilty."

_ "I think she is just too into her plan of getting Sasuke to speak to us, mortals."

_ "Yeah, something like that. Well, it was nice but I think that I'll go to bed."

_ "That's true, it's already five. With all this I didn't saw time pass"

_ "This gift thing is really going to get troublesome."

**Thank you for reading my second chapter!!!! (this one is a bit longer than the other one)**

**Please review, bad and good comments are welcome  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…nor Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, Sasuke, etc...**

The church's bell rang. Everybody was sitting on Suna's church benches, looking at the doors. Shikamaru was waiting near the priest, with Chouji and Kiba as groom. Everything was silent when the doors finally opened. Shikamaru was astonished. Temari was wearing a sumptuous white dress. She looked radiant. At this precise instant Shikamaru could see nothing but her. He didn't notice Sakura behind her, smiling at Naruto's surprised face, nor Hinata blushing when Gaara looked at her, nor Ino avoiding Suigetsu's look, nor Karin desperately looking for Sasuke. No, Shikamaru had forgotten all the other persons and was only looking at her. She was the most wonderful person in the world, and he was about to live with her forever. She was the one. She slowly came to him, took his hand and they both listened to the priest. Shikamaru felt he wasn't here, like he was floating above his body, seeing himself move but without feeling it, like he was a witness. Suddenly, he heard the voice of his beloved, saying her vows:

_ "Shikamaru, when I first saw you I thought you were a random guy with a pineapple-like head" Everybody laugh" then, during the chûnin exam I discovered how talented you were. And the more I came and spend time with you, the more I discovered new qualities, until I could only see that. And now, more than any time, I know that accepting to marry you was my best choice I ever made."

_ "Temari, when I look at you I can see beauty, kindness, intelligence and perfection. But what I see above all that is the woman of my dreams, the one for who all the trouble in the world are worthy. You are the one that I, and always will, love."

Every girl in the church were in tears

The priest gave them the alliances.

_ I, Temari, accept to take Shikamaru as my husband, to cherish and love him, until death

_ I, Shikamaru, accept to take Temari as my wife, to cherish and love her, until death

_ Then I declare you husband and wife

At this precise moment Jugo whistled and hundreds of doves came in, encircling the new married couple, who were kissing. All the birds pushed them outside and everybody threw some rice on them. Then they sat on a sand cloud made by Gaara to go directly to the cocktail party, still holding on each other. All the girls hurried in excitement, the party was about to begin.

**At this moment a lot of events happened simultaneously. For this reason you can pass a story if you can't stand a character without being disturb later (I will summarize in a few sentences). Even thought I would advise to read all, out of curiosity.**

The party was in full swing when Hinata saw Gaara getting out of the village square silently. She didn't mean to spy on him but she was intrigued. He was always there but never noticed. He seemed nice but as one of the five kages had also good manners. Without even thinking she followed him, not even knowing why. After a few minutes he turned around a corner and he sat down ( she could tell because of her bakuyan). She decided to get back to the party because she was being ridiculous when she heard.

_ "You followed me since I left, so why hesitate now? Show yourself". Said Gaara in a calm voice

_" I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just…"

_ "Hinata?"

_ Yes, hum, I probably should be going, It was stupid, I'm sorry.

_ Why did you follow me?

_ I, I just had a question, but It's not important, really. I … I will just return, she replied, glad he couldn't see her blushing

_ Please, come here and ask me, It's ok.

She started moving, like attracted. She stopped. Gaara was sitting on a cliff, for where you had an astonishing view of the desert. The sun was going down so the landscape was full of pink and yellow rays from the dying sun. Everything seemed peaceful, far from the music and the noise of the party.

_ Please, sit down. 

_ This landscape is beautiful!

_ I like to come here from time to time

At this moment Hinata felt a lot of loneliness from the boy, while he was looking at the landscape. But the boy quickly turned his gaze upon her.

_ So, this question?

She blushed

_ it's just that, hum, you and Naruto you, you are so strong and confident, but in order to do that you changed, right?

_ If I didn't change back there I don't think you would come to talk to me.

_ yeah, well I normally don't do that, going to people spontaneously, asking question.

_ I already said it, you can ask me whatever you want, Hinata

The young girl blushed a little bit, gathered some will, and finally ask him, looking directly in his eyes

_ How did you change?

The boy seemed puzzled

_ It's just that I'm trying to change myself, be more self-confident, be more powerful. But I can't. I feel so … useless. I, I have a great power in those eyes but It's like I'm too stupid to use them. Look at Neji or Hanabi, they are so skilled and I feel I don't deserve this power. I'm the shame of the Hyuga clan.

Tears were running on her face. She didn't know why but she had said all this. Everything had exploded. She couldn't keep all those feelings inside of here. She had not been able to stop, like if Gaara's gaze had encouraged her to continue.

_ "I'm sorry," she said still crying"I didn't mean to bother you, I…"

She couldn't finish her sentence because the boy had taken her in his arms, comforting her.

_ " Don't worry. You can change if you want. You just have to believe in yourself. Don't lose confidence in yourself; you're better than you think. When Temari speaks of you, she always says positive things. And she is right, you are a wonderful person. You're just different, that's all."

_" thank you Gaara." She said after she stopped crying.

They stayed like this, sitting together, and looking silently at the landscape. The sunshine was really beautiful. Then Hinata break the silence.

_" Gaara?" she whispered

_ Yes

_ "Are you always this lonely?"

_ "what do you mean?"

_ " It's just that when I look at you I feel a lot of loneliness and It sadden me to see you like this."

_ " Don't worry, I just didn't find the person that will like me for who I am and make me feel good"

Hinata yawned

_ " I hope you will find this person, you really are a nice guy" she said, just before she felt asleep on Gaara's shoulders.

It was getting chilly so he put his scarf on the girl shoulders. She seemed very peaceful. Gaara smiled, she was really cute when she was sleeping.

**The other stories will come in the next chapter. By the way, could you review? I know it sounds like I'm desperate but I really need your opinions to get better, so was it boring, nice, lame? Well, I hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I disclaim**

Sasuke was sitting at a table looking at Sakura. She was talking to Tenten when the DJ put on a song she liked. At this moment, Naruto came to her and dragged her to the dance floor. They had danced on some songs when a slow came. Sasuke could see them perfectly because, except for Shikamaru and Temari, not a lot of people stayed on the dance floor. Naruto approached his head and told something in Sakura's ear. She seemed to like what he said because she smiled while blushing a little bit. It was her turn to come near him. At Naruto's surprise she didn't talk but rather left a kiss on his cheek. Then she took his hand and they disappeared from Sasuke's sight. He was disturbed. How come these two were happy together while he was alone? Why couldn't he have something like that too? What was so difficult? And why did he care? He didn't even like Sakura, or Naruto. Well not like this. What was this just now? Was he going nuts? And why did Sakura give him this stupid lucky charm if she wanted Naruto all along? He took out the little object to smash it with his glass, when he saw an inscription on its back. "Happiness", well how could he be happy whitout knowing? All those questions where making his head ache. He had to do something, quick. He looked around him and saw Sai leaving, leaving Ino alone. This was perfect. He followed him further from the party and called him.

_ "Sai"

_ "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

_ " Can I ask you something? It's quite personal."

_ " Sure"

Suddenly Sai felt the boy's lips on him. The kiss was really passionate. Sasuke let his hand slide on Sai's hair, moving forward. Then he suddenly broke apart.

_" I… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, I mean I…" Sasuke tried so say, catching his breath. "I just don't know what is going on! Since I came back to Konoha I realized that something had changed, and I just had to know if I was just becoming crazy or if I am … I mean If I like … guys. And I saw you and Ino and Naruto told me that you don't have a lot of emotions and I thought that If I kiss you it wouldn't have any real impact and I would finally know, but I'm more lost than before and I'm so ashamed, I'm really, really sorry.

And then Sasuke run away. Sai smiled. The return of the Uchiha guy wasn't so bad after all.

Sasuke was sitting at his table, his head in his hands. What just happened? How could he, the last Uchiha, the one who killed Orochimaru, the one who contributed to Madara's death, run away like a girl, a wimp. He couldn't believe it. Yet he was alone sitting at his table while everybody was having fun. He suddenly heard the voice of his teammate.

_ " What's up? Why are you sitting here by yourself? This party is wonderful!" said Naruto

Sasuke moved his head a bit to be able to see him

_ "I need to think. I'm so confused; everything is turning round and round in my head and I can't control anything"

_ "those are called emotions and feelings. You can't think out emotions, you just have to follow them, follow your heart wherever he brings you to." At this moment Naruto saw Sakura waving at him. "Sorry pal, got to go. Hey, Sai, could you help Sasuke while I'm gone?"

_ "Sure" Sai said behind Sasuke, who immediately turned around.

Sai sat next to him and watched Naruto running toward Sakura.

_ "Cute couple, aren't they?" Sai said calmly "Do you know that I helped them? I told Naruto to ask her out so he could be sure of her feelings for him. A bit like you did huh? By the way, did you find your answer?"

_ "…"

_" personally I thought that the kiss was pretty good"

_Pretty good, what did that mean? _Thought Sasuke

_ "Of course it could have been better if you didn't break apart so quickly…" continued Sai

Sasuke was astonished. The guy could have been talking about the weather that his tone wouldn't have changed. And who was he to judge his kissing.

_ "But I'm sure that with some practice you could improve very quickly. So what do you think?"

_What the hell was that? Did Sai just asked me out? _

_ "think of what?" asked Sasuke

_ "Of kissing more often" He said, as it was a natural question

Sasuke didn't answer, still in choc.

_ "I take that for a yes, see you later" He said before leaving Sasuke.

Naruto was right, this guy was very special. Well at least he wasn't like those sissy's who were always speaking about their feeling. And the kiss had actually been pretty good. And why would he strain himself about it? He just had to let those things go on without trying to control them, as Naruto said. He suddenly felt more relaxed, this party wasn't so bad actually.

Ino was getting more and more desperate as the night went on. For the whole night she had been trying to make Sai ask her out but he didn't get any of her hints. She was playing with her hairs, touching him when she could, laughing at what he said, but nothing had done it: he was still smiling stupidly at her like she was talking Chinese. At the end he said that he wanted to "visit" the city and he had left her, just like this. How could he do that?

"_Well, I don't care about this guy. I'm young, pretty, interesting, and funny, I don't need him. He should be the one begging me! In fact, I'm sure he's gay. Otherwise why would he act like this? Puff, all of these problems because of a stupid bet with Suigetsu_." She thought.

_ "Hi there!"

Speaking about the devil…

_ "Well, isn't it miss "I can have whoever I want" sitting alone?"

_Do not reply, do not look at him, do not reply…_

_" At least it's not like the whole village of Suna and half of Konoha were here tonight, otherwise it would be quite embarrassing for you to end up alone." He continued" But wait a minute, it is the case!"

_Do not KILL him, do not KILL him, do not KILL him …_

_ "Look at Kiba, flirting with this cute Suna girl "

_Maybe if I just hurt him a bit, it can't be wrong._

_ " I saw Hinata going with the good-looking-red-haired guy. And trust me, this girl is one hard chick to go out with."

_Let him just DIE!!!! He should suffer for this_

_" Whoa, check that! Even Karin is speaking with someone. That's a first!"

_Who cares about what people will think? I will just take possession of him, then make him shout "I'm desperate!!!!" then make him remove his clothes in front of everyone and then… _

_ " In conclusion, I think that you really won the " miss desperate" price tonight. Too bad for you. If you'd have acknowledged my superiority before this bet, you could have avoided this humiliation."

_Enough! _

Ino's hand flew thought the air toward Suigetsu's face. Unfortunately for her, he changed into water just in time to avoid the blow.

_"Whoa, that was close" he said

Ino got up and started to walk away from him.

_ "Come on, don't get this mad. I was jocking" he said, walking with her

_ "…"

_ "Do you know you really are sexy when you get mad? Here, come dance with me."

Ino couldn't react before he grabbed toward the dance floor. After 15 min she had totally forgot she was mad at him and was dancing happily. When they came back, they were holding hands.

Karin had prepared everything. Her plan was just perfect. Sasuke had gone with some black haired guy. She had had all the time she needed. She had attached a little string at leg height so it would block the passage. The string was transparent so nobody could notice it. All she had to do was to wait for Sasuke to come back, for him to fall because of the string, and she would miraculously be on his falling trajectory so she would fall under him. There she just had to kiss him and he will be hers!!!! No stupid Pinkie to take him away, she was going to be Mrs. Uchiha. Some footsteps broke her daydream. It was him!!! She was at some footsteps from the victory. She… the footsteps stoped. She heard a "crack". When she stepped out of her hiding place she found Chouji with his shoes on the broken string.

_ "What have you done!!"

_" oh, this was yours, I should have known" replied Chouji coldly. " You know, I really think it's a waist"

_ "What? My string?" she said puzzled

_ " No, you."

Silence.

_" You are a great kunoichi, very intelligent, trustworthy and all, but you waste all over some stupid guy.

_Stupid guy? _

_ " instead of leaving a happy life, having friends on who you can count, or just trying to make friends, you just stay here, alone, making some stupid schemes to get a boy who you know you can't have, avoiding everyone, being seen as a weirdo by everyone, sealed inside your own life.

_What is he saying? _

_ " Don't look at me like that, you know it's true. When you where small did you want to finish like that? I'm sorry for being rude but someone has to tell you this. Stop living in a dream and start to live for yourself."

_ " I…I…I…" Tried to say Karin " I don't…"

_ "Yes you do! Open your eyes."

And she ran away, hiding her tears. Chouji hated to see someone hurt, but he had to. He couldn't stand to see her acting like a child. She had to grow up.

**Sorry but from now on you should read all to understand the story. **

Hinata opened her eyes. She was in a bed. She could distinguish Gaara sitting in a chair next to the bed. He looked at her.

_ " Good morning, did you sleep well?"

_ "where am I?"

_ " I brought you here so you could sleep more comfortably. Don't worry; your comrades know you're here."

Everything came back to her mind : her following Gaara, then sitting with him on the cliff, the sunset, how she cried ( so embarrassing!!), his tender words to comfort her, and finally how she end up sleeping on his shoulder. Hinata suddenly became tomato-red.

_ " I'm sorry about all the trouble, I'm really sorry." She said, completely stressed." I shouldn't have followed you and ruined your evening, I'm so sorry!"

_ " You shouldn't" he said softly. " I had a great evening staying with you."

Hinata's blush turned pink. She shyly looked at his beautiful eyes and saw he was looking at her. She slowly leaned toward him. He did the same. They were looking in each other's eyes, feeling each other breathes, nearly hearing their heart pounds. Their faces were getting closer and closer. Their lips were almost touching, when …

_ " I Have to find Hinata" Sakura's voice said in the corridor. " I hope she's not asleep, I have to tell her that we are going back to …"

She opened the door. There she saw a strawberry-pink Hinata and a Gaara with a half-smile on his face.

_ "Oh. Am I interrupting some important talk Kazekage?" She said. Apparently not taking Hinata's blush seriously (she was always blushing).

_ " No, I finished, thank you." He said while getting up" I'll see you before you go back to Konoha, Hinata"

Hearing her name made her feel a little dizzy

_ "What happened?" Asked Ino, who was a bit more perceptive

_ "Nothing, and you? How was your night?" She replied quickly, changing the conversation.

_" Amazing" they relied together.

Everybody was ready to leave, suitcase in hand. They all said goodbye to Shikamaru and Temari, but Hinata was still not moving. He had said he would come. She had to believe in him, like he did for her. Naruto was playing with Sakura, Ino was kissing Suigetsu, Sasuke was exchanging meaningful looks with Sai and Karin was looking at all of them with a serious look on her face. But Hinata was waiting. She finally saw him coming, his sand jar on his back.

_ "Sorry I'm late." He said " I wanted my present to be perfect"

_ "What present?" She asked

At this moment some sand from the jar came in front of her and materialized into a beautiful rose. A rose made of sand.

_ "This is my present to you. I hope it is enough. Maybe with it you will not forget me…" he said shyly.

Everybody was staring, except of Naruto who was making the clown. Hinata was so happy. Gaara was so nice she wanted to do something. He was looking at her so shyly and nicely. Suddenly Naruto bumped into her and she ended up in Gaara's arm. Thanking Naruto for this clumsy move in her head, she hugged Gaara.

_ "I will never forget you. Thank you for everything"

After some seconds of astonishment they all started to walk toward Konoha.

Sasuke and Sai let the others go passed them so they could enjoy some kissing moment without anyone finding out. Suigetsu came toward Ino.

_ "I have something for you"

He gave Ino the same bag she had used to put her pant in.

_ "A boxer!!!!"

_ "I was hesitating between one with small yellow ducks and one with the red hearts"

_ "but why?"

_ "Well, I thought that it wasn't fair if you were the only one to give an underwear to the other. And like this we are quits."

_"thanks hon." she said before kissing him.

Karin was walking alone, thinking. Was it true that she had no real friends? Was Chouji right or was he just trying to hurt her? She finally decided to talk to him.

_ "hum, Chouji?"

_ "yes?"

_ "I thought about what you said yesterday"

_ "And?"

_ " Maybe you're a bit right, I should try to be more nice to people" She said with a lot of effort " The problem is that I can't go toward the people and say " hello, do you want to be my friend?", that's just stupid"

_ "You don't need to do that. Here, take this" He said, giving her a box of chocolates "Go and share them with your old companions, I sure they will appreciate"

_ "tanks" she said before walking toward Juno, Neji and Tenten.

Just before they reach out Konoha, Sasuke went to speak to Sakura and Naruto

_" Sakura, take this" He handed her another lucky charm representing to little cats" It's for you and Naruto. You both helped me to find you I really was so thank you. I wish you two a lifetime of happiness together"

Then Sasuke ran toward Konoha, leaving the couple puzzled.

A week passed. A lot of changes came with the return of everyone. With the number of couple increasing, the matchmaker box became very popular. Karin started to be a bit friendlier; Sasuke and Sai got eventually caught, making everybody laugh, Ino and Suigetsu were often arguing, but never for long, and Sakura and Naruto were always stick together. But the biggest change of all was Hinata. She trained a lot harder, getting better and better, she started to be more open to people and less shy ( even if didn't stop blushing) and she was a lot more confident than before. After training this day she went on top of the five Kage's mountain to see the sunset. She often went there because it reminded her of the cliff in Suna. When she sat she took her sand rose and started to think. How was Gaara? Was he is a dangerous mission or was he safe? Was he sitting on their spot, thinking of her? Was he wondering like her what would have happened If Sakura had come in the room a bit later? Was he… She heard footsteps. She turned around. Gaara was here, looking at her, smiling. Without even thinking she jumped in his arms, kissing him passionately. He kissed back, putting his hand in her hair. Then Hinata moved her head back just enough to be able to look at him.

_ " I missed you so much Gaara!"

_ " Me too, I was thinking about you all the time. I came here as soon as possible. I couldn't wait to see you"

They kissed again, searching each other lips, needing to feel each other skin to be sure the other one was here, that it wasn't just dream.

_ How did you knew I was here?

_ Your rose, I made it with my special sand. I could feel it when I was near the mountain. Sorry for that but I wanted to be sure we would meet again.

_ "Of course we would have met again." She said smiling" And we will still meet again later, as often as we want, until we will just be together."

_"And when will meet again, we'll go on our cliff in Suna, looking at the sunset together"

He brought her closer to him and they stayed like this, holding on each other. A blow of wind came and took their saying away making an echo: When we'll meet again… when we'll meet again

**END (for now)**

**Here finishes my story. If you want me to continue let me know, If not let me know what you thought of this story. This chapter is longer than the other ones but I wanted to finish everything here. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
